Pain of Loss
Previous Chapter - Demolition Fight An Ending to Things Fiona landed on crooked ground, seeing only what the light from the door above illuminated. Despite this, she still saw Kat laying on the floor just at the edge of the light, moaning in pain. Fiona rushed to her side and rolled her over, seeing her arm had completely bled through her makeshift bandage. "Hey sis." She said in a somewhat woozy tone. "What are you doing here?" She regained her senses quickly however, rolling out of Fiona's arms to scan over the dim room. "Where's mom?" The sound of coughing could be heard as the two turned over to see who it was, showing some of the light shining down as it was revealed to be Sabriel, lying down on the ground with her hand covering her stomach. Blood was slowly dripping from the knife wound as she tried to hold it tightly so it didn't leak out any worse. The wound didn't look so big, but she felt it had hit a vital organ that was slowly killing her from the inside out. All she could do was look up at the sky as she waited for her imitate death. Fiona looked at shock with what was right in front of her, never once did she ever see her mother look like this: battered, beaten, and down for the count. Somewhere in her mind, she knew she was suppose to be happy, but in her heart, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her mother. "Kat, are you okay?" She said helping her sister up. "I'm fine sis." She said shortly, brushing her hair behind her ear before clutching her injured arm. "Go back to the doorway, I'll deal with this." Kat took another step towards Sabriel, waiting for her to strike back at any moment. "Come on mom, get up." She looked at the knife buried in Sabriel's gut, now dyed red from the blood running over it, and began to feel apprehensive. "We're not done yet." "Unfortunately, you got me pretty good. Judging from the depth of the wound, I don't have much time...." She said coughing as a bit of blood came out of her mouth, making both her daughters flinch, especially Kat, as Fiona limped closer to them. "Yeah, sure you do..." Kat said nervously. "You aren't getting off that easy, not after everything you've done." Fiona couldn't tell who she was trying to convince more, herself or their mother. Another tremor shook the room, and something fell from one of the shelves above, landing on Fiona's head. She stumbled from the blow, causing Kat to catch her as what ever it was that hit her skidded over to where Sabriel lay. Sabriel looked down at what was right next to her, a book that looked like it had not been touched in ages. Sabriel saw some light shine on it as she realized what it was. "Good Night Wolf...." She said loud enough for Kat to hear. She remembered that name, it was a story that her mother read to her every time she was ever upset when she was younger, something she never found after her mother left. She walked towards her as her sister looked at her confusion, wondering what it was she was looking at. Kat caught herself, freezing in place only a few meters from where Sabriel lay. She took another look at the book, recognising it as hers even through the years worth of dust and damage, before glairing back at her mother. "This is another stupid trick, isn't it?" She half laughed, thinking she had nearly fallen for it. "I'm not falling for it mom, so give up the act." Fiona passed the book to Kat, who simply scoffed at it, looking back at Sabriel, "Open it and you'll know the truth" She said as she coughed a bit more. "Like hell!" Kat screamed, swatting the book away. "It's just another trick isn't it? get us caught up in some curse like you had on June." She took another step forwards, standing only Feet from Sabriel now. "You lost the fight, so now you're desperate!" She took a moment to calm herself as the room shook again. "Just give up. You're under arrest mom." Sabriel chucked as she looked at Kat, "It's funny, after all the time I spent here, it took me dying to finally realize that all I did, was for nothing." She said looking at Kat as tears ran down her face. "Whether you believe me or not, I've regretted everything that I did to you and Fiona, and my punishment will be that of a rightly deserved death..." She said looking back up as her body slowly started to feel colder and colder, crimson blood spilling over the floor. "Fiona... Come here, you poor poor girl..." Fiona stood still for a moment, then slowly took a step forwards. "Fiona don't." Kat warned, though Fiona continued forward regardless. She knelt down next to their mother, rolling her over slowly and holding the hand of her regrown arm. Sabriel looked up at Fiona, stroking her cheek as tears ran down her cheeks and blood from her lips. Her hand fell to her stomach, and their was a sudden bright flash and Fiona went rigid. She was stunned for a moment, feeling Kat tare her away from their mother. "What did I say?" Fiona didn't say anything, she just curled into a ball in Kat's arms. "Dammit you witch! What did you do to her?" "Set...her...free..." Were the last words that Sabriel spoke as her body finally gave up on her, slowly resting her head on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Both girls looked at where their mother lay, but quickly felt the entire area beginning to shake. ---- Still resting, Terra watched over her fellow guild members as they all caught their breath. Clair had returned to resting on e fallen rock, doing her best to wipe the dust and ash from her cloths, while Rift and June kept a lookout for any reminisce of Sabriel's forces. Yet another tremor rocked the room, and Terra rose to her feet. "Shale we escape now?" She asked completely serious. "You have had enough time to rest companion Clair, have you not?" She nodded as Clair and Rift knew that it was time to move, but stopped when a sudden light began to glow as Muerte easily broke out of the prison he was being kept under, as his body regenerated. This caused everyone to get back into their fighting stance, but all Muerte did was shake his head, "We are no longer enemies, my contract has ended with my mistresses death, and so I return home...." Were Muerte's final words as a sudden gateway showed itself, slowly drawing him in as he slowly entered it, disappearing out of sight, and out of energy range. "Mistresses death?" Clair repeated. "Does that mean-?" "Leo or Raven most have done it." Rift interrupted, carefully watching the spot Muerte had been trapped for any sign of trickery. "Are you sure Master Rift?" Terra asked, also searching for the Familiars return. "It could have been..." "Let's just assume it was one of those two until we know otherwise." Rift turned towards the door Fiona had left through a short while ago, looking back at the women just before leaving. "You all get out of here. I'll find everyone else and get Zumma to get us the hell out of here." ---- Back in the dark room, yet another tremor shook the guild, apparently intensifying after the Masters passing. "The guild!" Fiona said looking at Kat, who was still in shock as she shook her head and looked towards Fiona. "With her gone, there is nothing to keep it going, all of the energy from the barriers and the stability of the building was all from her, we have to get out of here!" "I..." She looked back at Sabriel, unable to formulate a thought. "I killed her..." She seemed to be in shock, shuffling backwards against a large piece of rock that had fallen when the floor gave in. "She's dead..." "Sister, I know this is hard, but we have to get out of here!" Fiona said as she was shaking her sister, trying to snap out of her funk as she saw that the building was starting to crumble. She knew they didn't have much time left before the entire guild would crumble after them. "Hey you!" Fiona heard in a familiar tone as the outer wall of the room fell away, revealing the sprawling lake of lava just meters below. Fiona looked back to see Rift slide from the doorway above to the floor and run to their side. "You guys-." He skidding to a halt when he saw the whole scene, looking between Fiona, Kat, and Sabriel. "Ah hell..." Rift ran his hands through his hair. "Dammit, dammit, dammit..." "We don't have time! This entire area is going to sink into the sea, and we will all be the same unless we get out of here!" Fiona said as she looked at Kat who was still in disbelief as she kept staring at her mother's lifeless body. Rift took both sisters by the shoulder and lead them closer to where their mother lay and sat them down next to her. using his magic, Rift molded a long metal pole that extended high through the broken sealing and up to the open air. "Zumma! Give me a lift!" He called out the open ceiling. A crack formed in the floor, curing a circle around them as a strange sensation fell over the area. A small platform rose from the ground, lifting everyone, including the witches body, out of the building through the roof as lava poured into the area. "You guys ok?" Rift asked, though both of them seemed to be too deep in thought to answer. "Hey, you guys with me or what?" "It's... it's just unbelieveable that she's gone..." was all Fiona could say at that point as she looked at her mother's face, not filled with anger or despair, but with a smile on her face when she passed away. Both sisters couldn't understand why she was smiling right during the moments of her death. "Yeah, we'll get to that." Rift looked out over the pool of Lava to see their companions near the edge of the forest. Zumma lowered their small transport to rest next to the guild master, who was currently tending to everyone's wounds. Rift stepped off first, helping Fiona and basically carrying Kat over to get treated. "That's everyone." He said, counting everyone they had started the assault with as present. "Hell of a thing that. Not a single casualty." he glanced back over his shoulder at Sabriel's body. "Well, not for our side at least." The sounds of collapsing ground was heard as the entire group looked over to what they saw, the entire guild including the hill it was on had collapsed, everything including all the creatures, guild members and beasts all fell to their deaths as the building sank into the lava, finally ending the nightmare of the Nature Hunters reign. "I can't believe it...." Fiona said as she started to glow, feeling herself slowly having the sensation of energy flowing into her naturally, "Hey... My lacrima, it's gone!" She said feeling like her energy is finally able to be manipulated by her willingly. People began to crowd around Fiona, asking all sorts of questions she didn't have the answer to. Except for Kat of course, who remained curled in the fetal position against the stone platform they had escaped on. Standing farther back than the others, Clair noticed a small book resting next to Sabriel's body and became curios. "What is this?" Kat snapped back to her senses just as Clair reached for the book. "Don't touch that!" Black tendrils shot out from under the book, causing Clair to jump back in surprise. Everyone turned around to see Kat clutching the book against her chest and using her Shadow Magic to keep everyone away. "We don't know what she did to it, so don't open it." Everyone cleared the way as Kat marched up to Fiona, lifting her up by the shoulder and dragging her down the road. "You too. We Need to get you to a doctor. Now." Fiona was surprised by her sister's reaction to everything that transpired as she looked Kat who still had the look of fear in her eyes, "Kat... I don't know why or how she did it, but I honestly think Sabriel changed at the moment before her life ended, she did a kindness to me, something I never once received from her" She said as June walked over to them. "I can sense that Eternano energy is beginning to circulate through her naturally, I don't know what happened, but that bitch actually managed to break down the Lacrima in order to give Fiona new abilities" She said as Kat glared back at her, as if to tell her to shut up. "Yeah, just out of the goodness of her black little heart." Kat said sarcastically. "I know she did something, and we're going to do something about it before it gets any worse." Still clutching the book against her chest, she took her sister by the collar and began the long walk back to Phantom Breaker. The others looked at each other with shock at what Kat had said as they decided to save it for another time, and focus on getting the guild master back there while at the same time finding stuff to wrap around Sabriel as they decided to take her back to the guild as well. What Was Done Again The road back to Utopia was a long one. Made even longer for Fiona as Kat pulled her by the arm the entire way. Soon enough, the mages from Blazing Soul made it back to the Phantom Complex, just as the fighting in the city had ceased. Without even saying hello to their companions, Kat rushed Fiona into the medical ward and got her set up with the chef doctor, Kolter Porand. She waited just outside the examination room for a little under twenty minuets before Kolter immerged again, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, she's taken a bit of a beating. No surprise given what you've been through. But overall she's completely healthy." "She can't be." Kat insisted. "Mom did something just before she kicked the bucket, and Fiona says she's feeling different now." She turned Kolter around and pushed him back towards Fiona. "Check again." "The test results don't lie Kat" Kolter said as she handed the paperwork to Kat, "Whatever Sabriel did somehow regulated her body, but other than that, there's no signs of alteration done to her" He said as Kat glared at him. A few of her companions began entering the ward a bit later, each coming for treatment of their own. "This is the same person who burned down half of your city remember? She wouldn't just turn around at the last minuet." Kat rested against the wall behind her, still clutching the dusty old book from Sabriel's secret room. "What? Was she trying to by her way into heaven at the last minute? Because I have to say doc, too little too late." "No, Sabriel never cared for such matters. Whatever her reasons, something like this must've taken something powerful to change her entire view point." June said as she looked over to Fiona, who got up and went walking towards her sister as she looked at her. "Kat, the book, open it" She said as everyone looked over to them. "Not happening Fiona." Kat backed away from them all, clutching the book tight against her chest. "Mom was trying to get us to open it back at her guild, so I'm willing to bet she's got some stupid trick waiting inside for us." Everyone looked on, unable to decide if she was simply being paranoid or not. "If it's a curse like she had on June, then any cure she might have had for it when up in smoke when the guild fell apart." "Have you truly fallen so far into the darkness that you believe there is no such thing as good anymore?" A voice said as they all turned to see Jayapura waking up and attempting to stand as Kolter attempt to tell him to go back to sleep, but was simply moved aside as he got up and walked towards Kat. "Not you too..." She moaned. "You have seen what she did right? What she's done to your city?" Kat backed into a corner, feeling alienated from everyone as they watched in silence. "A few seconds of not being the worst person in the world doesn't really make up for all that does it?" "Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't. But even one act of compassion can't be overlooked Kat, especially when it is at the brink of one's death." Jayapura said looking at Kat. Before Kat could respond, the door to the ward flew open and everyone turned to see Davin Vamiro, guild master of Blazing Soul, gawking at them in the doorway. "Jay..." He ran to Jayapura and gave him a big bear hug. "What's happened? We'd heard you launched some sort of pre-emptive strike against Sabriel." "Ugh...Davin, let go..." Jayapura said as Davin did so, putting Jayapura back on his bed as he looked over to Kat, "Alright that's enough, everyone to your rooms, you too Kat, just rest up, you all have earned it" He said as every one of them walked out, except for Kat who continued to look at the book in her hand. Davin looked back and forth between Kat and Jayapura, until Kat sunk into her shadow and shot under the door. Jaina came through the door just as Kat left, causing Jaina to sidestep the her shadow at the last moment. She watched the shadow disappear around the corner of the hall way before looking back at the guild masters. "Guess she still isn't taking it too well." She said with a slight laugh, sitting down on the doctors stool. "So what's the word whiskers? Ready to kick Mommy's butt yet?" Jayapura looked over to another person lying down in the bed, their face was covered with a sheet as Jaina realized who that was and what happened. "She's passed on to the next world" Jayapura said as he took his medication and swallowed it with water. "What?" Davin questioned as Jaina got up to check for herself. "Jay, we just got here." Jaina flipped the head of the blankets down and gasped when she saw who was laying underneath. "It's only been three days bro... There's no way this could be over already." "Son of a bitch..." Davin looked over to Jaina, his eyes widening when he saw Sabriel's face, while Jaina slowly turned back to face them. "So who was it?" She asked plainly, glairing at Jayapura. "Who did her in?" "From what Fiona and the others told me, Kat accidentally stabbed her through the stomach, resulting in internal bleeding and her dying... It's why she acted the way she was before you two came" He said looking at Jaina who was glaring right at the dead woman's face. "Accident..." Jaina lifted up the dead woman's shirt, exposing her stomach and a deep knife wound therein. "Cut's are accidents. This ain't no cut." She picked up the bloody knife sitting on a bin on the table next to her. "Someone drove this through her stomach. Doesn't matter what your intentions are, that isn't easy to do whiskers." "Are you sure it was Kat?" Davin asked, having made his way over to where Sabriel's corpse lay while they had been talking. "I mean, she was adamant about not fighting, and she definitely wouldn't be comfortable with killing someone." He took the knife from Jaina's hand and examined it for a moment. "This looks like one of Rift's creations. Are you sure it wasn't him?" "Believe what you will, Fiona herself saw Kat appear out of her own stomach and jump towards Sabriel. Whether her intentions were just or not, she's gone" Jayapura said getting up as he groaned a bit, "For right now, my guild needs my help. If you wish for more information, talk to Kat" He told them as Jayapura walked out of the medical room, heading towards the reconstruction of Utopia. ---- After being dismissed by the guild masters, June had begun wondering through the guild looking for anything she could do to make herself useful. News had not yet spread of their victory, however everyone seemed calmer now compared to when they had initially set out. She rounded a corner to see a familiar woman slumped over on bench in a deep sleep. June sighed as she went over to Kat, shaking her a bit as she managed to wake her up, making her sit up as she took the spot next to her. "How you feeling?" She asked looking to see her still clutching the book in her hands. "Wonderful." She responded sarcastically, curling into a ball around the book. "Good dose of murder always helps me sleep at night. Especially when I'm related to the person I killed." "Come now, we all know that you didn't mean to do it. You're not the type of person to ever try something like that" June said as she looked at Kat, who still looked pale as she knew that her images from that event would not leave easily. "Doesn't matter if I meant to do it, I still did it." She had been staring at the floor ever since June woke her, but slowly looked up at her with bags under her eyes. "What was Fiona even doing there? She agreed to stay behind while you guys dealt with mom." "She told us that you were in pain with your mother, and for her, it was worse than anything Sabriel ever did to her, so she wanted to make sure the problem would end, by killing her..." June said. Before Kat could respond, they both heard shouting coming from one of the rooms down the hall. Kat sat up just as one of the doors opened, and a girls voice echoed. "You take that back!" Both Kat and June immediately ran towards where the screaming was as the sounds of breaking glass was heard, making them run faster as they went through the door and looked at what happened. Inside where a number of their companions, resting from their hard won battle. A few among them however where new faces. Rift stood at the far end of the room next to the bed Leo was resting in, holding a small purple haired girl by the shoulders. It took a moment but June recognised her as Shelly Vamiro, the guild masters daughter and Leo's younger sister. What was strange however was that she was fuming at someone, a very rare sight. Rift glanced over at June and Kat, grinning his toothy grin. "Hey June, great timing." "Leo isn't going to be a part of your team. Not ever!" Shelly began squirming in his hands, glairing across the room at Raven, who was back on his feet with his usual evil smile on his face. "Take it back, take it back, take it back!" "ENOUGH!" June said going to the middle as she broke up the fight the two were having, "Now what the hell do you both think your doing?! This is not the place to have any stupid argument. We have wounded and hurt people out there, and you're wasting energy arguing?!" June said as it caused everyone to flinch. She had almost never gotten angry, but with everything that was going on, she was not in the mood for them to be arguing over trivial matters. "Aw, you weren't there little girl." Raven said to Shelly, ignoring everyone else. "Me and your bro got one hell of a combo attack in the works now. Torched half of that crazy lady's guild all on our own. Took her damn arm off in the proses." Kat began to go pail as Raven glanced around the room at everyone, thinking back to their fight with Sabriel. "Come on. You guys must have seen it right? Something like that'll come in handy one day." "I don't care!" Shelly shook lose from Rift's hold and ran to her brothers bed, wrapping her arms tight around his shoulders. "Leo isn't going to become a Tyrant. He's not, he's not!" "Ow ow ow. Shelly let go, that's hurts." Leo cried. "HEY! Enough! All of you!" June said yelling once again as she pushed away from each other as June took a hold of Raven, slamming him hard into the wall and glaring right at him. "Now I don't care if you think your important, but right now this patheic display of superiority is idiotic. I don't care what you want, but right now, we're in a place where it just got hit by a powerful enemy, and you will have respect for the deceased and those healing!" She said as her magic aura began to grow greatly. "Don't get your pant's in a bunch lady. I'm just makin' a proposition is all. " Fire jumped between them, forcing June to back away and allow Raven back on the ground. "Besides, the crazy lady's dead. So at what point do we all decide to get the hell over it and move on?" She glared at him as he walked past Kat and out the door, looking back over his shoulder one last time before the door closed. "Like tossing some damn book." Kat shuttered as the door clicked closed, feeling knees grow weak for a moment. They heard someone laughing behind then, and looked to see Rift had taken a seat next to Leo's bed. "Wow, it's almost like we're home again, ain't it?" June helped Kat sit down as she sighed and sat in an empty chair, "I guess, though I'm just surprised everyone who was injured is already up and about" She said looking outside as many of those who fought in the war were struggling to try and work on helping civilians lift all the broken building pieces. "Yeah, people can pick themselves up pretty fast." Rift looked out the nearby window and into the city with a smile, resting his shades on the windowsill. "How about you two?" There was silence for a moment, and they heard Shelly shuffle uncomfortably. "It's alright to feel something, good or bad." "It feels weird..." Leo started. "I mean... We came here to help people, so we had to fight her. And I know I wasn't actually there at the end, but..." Shelly took Leo's hand in both of hers, resting her chin on the edge of his bed. "It just... It doesn't feel right is all." "War is something no one should have to go through, especially you young ones, but be thankful that you lived through it and in time. It will be nothing more than a forgotten memory" June said as she went over to where Rift was sitting, taking her spot on his lap. "You'll get over it soon." Rift assured, patting Leo on the shoulder. "It'll suck for a while, but thing's will go back to how they use to be. They always do." Though he was looking at Leo, he seemed to be talking to Kat, who faded away with her Shadow Magic a moment later. Shelly sat up again, still holding Leo's hand. "I don't know. It doesn't sound like..." She stopped herself when she noticed Kat had left, looking left and right to try and locate her again. "Hey, where'd she go?" Closing the Wound Located in another part of the guild, Fiona sat amongst many of the Tyrant members who had battled alongside them in the fight against Sabriel. Terra, who had recovered faster than anyone despite her injuries, sat against the wall picking her bandages with Waylind leaning on the wall next to her. He would occasionally nudge her with his knee to get her to stop, however Terra only paused for around a moment each time. Clair knelt on a mat on the floor, reading a book and generally keeping to herself when the door creaked open and Peltin strolled in a moment later. "Hey guys, boss man and boss lady have shown up." He scanned over the room for a moment, eventually stopping on Fiona "Brought a few-." "Sister!" A small girl with short red hair pushed past Peltin, ran to Clair and hugged her around her neck. Clair was taken by surprise, dropping her book to catch herself from falling over from the child's sudden embrace. "Bell? What are you-?" She stopped herself as Bell buried her face in Clair's shoulder, slowing wrapping an arm around the small girl and avoiding eye contact with everyone. Everyone laughed a little at Clair's momentary laps in pride, causing her to glair at them all, while Peltin glanced over at Fiona. "So speedy. How you holding up through all of this? Bad lady's gone, so things should be good right?" Fiona simply kept her focus on the ground, not saying much after what she had witnessed from her, all she could do was feel the shadows creeping around her. However, the sounds of cluttering could be heard as the waitress came towards them, only to be Minerva wearing a maid outfit, blushing bright red as she passed out some drinks for them. "Here, I hope you enjoy theses..." She said looking down, embarrassed about how she came to be in this situation. Many where silent as she passed out drinks, stunned as to what could have transpired while they where away, until Waylind spoke before taking a drink. "Did uh... You lose a bet or somthin'?" Terra snickered a little, before rising to her feet, bowing as thanks for the drink, and sitting back down. "Like, this ain't some custom we don't know about, right?" "Probably bet that we wouldn't beat monster mom on the first try." Peltin quipped, finishing his drink in one gulp. "I wish, the regular waitresses were sent to aid some of the other areas, so they needed someone to help out, and since I'm one of the more...ample woman, well I couldn't refuse a guild master request" She said sighing with irritation as she put the tray down. "Ah..." Peltin wiped his mouth on his sleeve before continuing. "Well that's not nearly as funny..." He looked back at Fiona as Clair got up off the floor to sit on one of the long benches along the wall, sitting Bell on her lap as if she where a large doll. "Hey! You still with us speedy?" Fiona simply looked over to Peltin, "Yes Peltin, I'm depressed, not deaf." She said rubbing her ear as she glared over to him, making the others snicker at her reply to him. "Long as your sure." Peltin took another drink from Minerva and slid it to Fiona, then leaned back in one of the chairs across the table from her. "Alright, so I'm just going to jump right in here. You can't tell me you thought this would end differently, right?" He gestured up at Minerva as she served drinks to Clair and Bell. "Breakers didn't call us in for the moral support, they needed someone to fight for'em while they put the city back together." "Maybe I thought she would've surrender if I had scratched her, but I wasn't going to kill her. I just... I just wanted Kat to find peace..." She said slamming her head against the wall, looking up at the celing as Minerva went towards her, sitting down in a chair. "I understand what you're going through, an idea that you thought would bring positive effects, only to end up in negative, I know it very well" She said with a serious look on her face. Waylind crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. "You really thought it would be that simple?" Fiona didn't respond, but he continued regardless. "After doin' what she did, for as long as she did, no way she'd just up and surrender." Terra rose back to her feet, leaving her drink on the floor. "Least, not to you kid..." "Oh, shush you..." Terra pushed the rim of his had down over Waylind's eyes to silence him. He grunted, but didn't say anything further. "Look, while it's not what you intended to do, it has happened... I believed myself a faliure after my former guild lost, I thought if I had only been a little stronger, maybe things would've been different. It was only one when I came here that I realized something..." She said as Fiona looked over to her to see where she was going with this. "I learned that in loss, there is new change. While it might not have been the way things should've been, it goes into a new form of understanding what the last moments were." Minerva said as Fiona looked towards her, awe struck by what she said. "If you want a version that doesn't make your brain hurt..." Peltin began, leaning back against the wall. "You can't control everything, but you also can't let it get ya' down ether." He began counting off his fingers, them grinned at Minerva. "See that? A life lesson in under fifteen words. New record baby." Everyone laughed while Minerva simply rolled her eyes at him, though their attention soon fell on the door when they heard it slide open. Jaina stuck her head in the door and scanned over the room, walking up to Fiona when she saw her. "You... We got something to do, like now." Fiona tried to say something, but it only came out as a mutter when the one armed woman pulled her to her feet and out the door. Looking back in one last time to say. "As you where gents." ---- After dodging through her many acquaintances throughout Phantom Breaker, Kat had finally found some privacy atop the guilds roof, the same one Peltin had used as a snipers nest during the battle in the city. She sat alone in front of the railing, facing out over the city but looking only at the book on her lap. She knew there had to be something within; some trap that her mother had set for them. There just had to be. "You know, pondering about that sort of thing will just eat you alive until you open the book" A voice said as Kat quickly went into her fighting stance, looking over to where the voice originated from as she saw that it was Konoha, drinking a bottle of water as his body and clothes showed to be covered in deep dirt. "Phew, word to the wise, never have a magic that turns you into a human drill" He said cracking his neck, showing he had some kind of stiffness to it. Kat tightened her hold on the book, anticipating why Konoha had come to see her. Despite this she smiled weakly at him, though it was obviously quite forced. "Sorry Konoha. I'm not really in the mood to talk right now." "Yeah I get that, but how long are you going to act like a child who is hiding from the truth? You're better than that... Jaina has Fiona in another area, and you're going to come with me. This needs to get niped in the butt now, else Jaina's liable to get annoyed, or worse..." He said shuddering looking back to Kat. Kat was about to argue, but suddenly found the prospect of the one armed woman annoyed at her more frightening than whatever she thought was held within the Sabriel's book. She slowly spun on her butt away from the grand view of the city and followed Konoha back into the guild; tightly clutching the book, and whatever evil she believed lied within, against her chest. Next Chapter - A Final Gift of Peace Category:Phantombeast Category:Flame Lizard Category:Phantom and Flame Category:Death Battle vs The Nature Hunters